


Free Day

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, First Time, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Nudity, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Today's a free day, so Liena and her father are lounging around and watching TV. But today is special because she's convinced him to dress in her favorite outfit: his birthday suit.





	Free Day

**Author's Notes:**

_Just the Tip_  was part of a series of oneshot requests I took from /TLVG/ awhile ago. This is the Liena prompt. There's also Loan, Lacy, and Liby prompts, which I'll finish editing and/or writing at some point. :3

I'm told that I'm the only writer to create explicit Lienacoln stories (this one and  _Sharing Daddy_ ), and I'm mildly proud of that.

I hope you all enjoy~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

FREE DAY

Today was a free day. Nothing important to do. No big school projects on Liena's schedule. No big writing submissions for Lincoln to edit. No chores. No responsibilities.

These days were rare in the Loud house, and they were greatly appreciated.

Lincoln was laying down on the couch and watching a cooking competition.

Kids were baking three-tier cakes and decorating them with such finesse and detail. He couldn't imagine being able to do that himself. He'd surely mess it all up and watch slack-jawed as the cake fell onto the ground.

Liena was also laying down on the couch, and she was gaining a secondary appreciation from this show.

Just like her dad, she enjoyed the creativity and wow factors in this challenge. But she also studied their techniques and paid attention to the judges' critiques.

Liena also really loved these days cause it was the only time she managed to get her dad out of his clothes, and she did mean all of them. See, they weren't just laying on the couch. He was laying on his back, and she was laying on top of him. His arms were resting on her lower back, and her arms were folded under her chin atop his chest. Her legs were between his, and she always loved to stroke his feet and legs with her warm toes.

The teen blonde moved a little, and dad's hand smacked her naked butt cheek.

"Hey, you know what happens when you move like that," he warned her with a teasing grin. "Find a spot you like and get comfortable."

Liena was blushing. Yeah, she's caused dad to have a lot of boners from her favorite lazy day activity.

But today was different. Liena wanted to push boundaries today. She didn't want to just be cozy and intimate and naked. She wanted to be sensual, too.

So, she got comfortable... by wiggling around until his boner sprung up.

_Oops, sorry daddy, I'll try not to do that again..._

And then, she moved until her pussy lips were pressing on it.

With a sigh, she rested her groin against his.

She knew Lincoln was staring at her with a warning glare, but she just paid attention to the show.

Oh, goodie! It was the judging next! All that excitement and happiness and movement!

Liena could wiggle and squirm and put her arms around Lincoln's neck and tell him how ecstatic she was her favorite baker won! She could slide her pussy all over his dick and... get him just as wet as she was right now...

She'd been planning this for awhile, and she really hoped today was the day she finally made it work out.

Oh, it was time.

Oh em gosh, she was totes nervous.

She put her hands around his neck, she readied her hips, she pressed her cheek against his.

And the winner is...?

She held her breath-

AHHHHHH! Her favorite baker won!

She kissed her dad like she always did: freaking everywhere she could reach, lips included.

She wiggled and moved and glided her pussy over him.

But then, she let out a squeal and daddy groaned.

...she accidentally pushed his dick into her tight little hole, and she could feel him pressing into her spongy hymen.

Her warm, vulnerable eyes were staring at him. His shocked, lusty eyes were staring back at her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he told her.

His voice sounded stern, but his hands were rubbing her butt softly; almost encouraging her to keep going.

"I know," she whispered to him.

Her cheeks were on fire as she hid her face in his neck.

"B-but I really want this."

She cried out as she pushed her hips against him and made him break through her hymen. She heard him grunt. She felt his dick spear her, burning her with pain and fire.

She knew foreplay was needed, and lube wouldn't hurt either. But she couldn't get any of that without making her plan obvious. And she'd been working on this for a year.

Getting him to embrace a nude activity with her, convincing him it's ok for her to use him as a bed to save space and be comfortable, and getting him used to her hugs and kisses in less than appropriate spots.

Sex with him was the ultimate goal, and her tears weren't just from pain, but they were also from sheer happiness at finally becoming one with him.

Liena continued laying on him for several minutes; as the show ended and a new one started.

Lincoln stroked her butt and her back, and kissed her hair, telling her it would be ok soon.

She believed him, and tried to get herself to relax. It was difficult because she could feel him inside her body! She could feel every ridge and twitching motion. He was so warm and so hard! I-it was amazing!

She was aching down there, and she had an itch that was growing. This little tingling pleasure was sparking like a tiny flame.

She held her dad tightly, hiding her face in his neck, and she lifted her legs up on her knees.

She heard Lincoln groan, and she felt him sliding out, and it... was... amazing!

She cried out as she pushed her hips down again and he slipped all the way back inside.

Oh em gosh, no wonder mom spent so much time with dad. This was amazing!  _He was amazing!_

Her shaky breath puffed on his neck, and she pressed kisses to him. She groaned as his hands started kneading her butt, helping her hump him.

It was slow and gentle and a little rough and awkward, but she loved it. Her body felt amazing, and grinding on him with her whole everything from lips to toes was titillating.

She rarely tried masturbating cause it just felt empty, like she was missing something, but she did it enough to know her orgasm was approaching...

" _I-I'm close, daddy,_ " she whispered to him.

" _Me, too, Li,_ " he replied, a little shaken from the experience.

Lincoln groaned as he felt a pair of manicured hands knead his shoulders, and then his wife's face was leaning over him and kissing his lips from behind.

He looked at her in surprise, but found no condemnation there.

"Make her happy. She's wanted this for a long time," Leni told him before sliding over to her daughter and stroking her back, encouraging her to keep going, to find her pleasure on her dad's cock.

Lincoln didn't know what to think - it must have been a conspiracy - but they were ok with it, and he knew he was, and his daughter really wanted it.

So, he lifted himself up until he was sitting up and Liena was sitting on his lap still coupled to him. And he kissed her; their first real kiss as a new couple.

His hands on her butt were helping to rock her into him, slow and steady and deep, and their tongues played together as Leni told them how beautiful they looked in that moment.

Lincoln groaned and Liena cried as he pulled her butt to him one more time and then reached his climax. His girl moaned as her own orgasm overtook her, and she shook and fell into his arms.

Leni rubbed her daughter's back, telling her how good she did, how proud she was of her. Her sultry eyes looked at her husband with such desire and love, his dick throbbed even after delivering its payload into Liena's womb.

"I want Liena to try a few things tonight," she told her Lincy, "And this time you totes won't start without me."

Oh, God, what did he get himself into?


End file.
